A power generating unit generates electric power for a variety of applications. A power generating unit may consume a type of hydrocarbon fuel and provide a primary source power in residential, commercial, or industrial applications. One example of a power generating unit includes a diesel reciprocating engine connected to an electric generator. The engine generates shaft power and rotates the electric generator. The generator provides electric power. The power generating unit may further condition the electric power, for example using AC-DC converters and/or variable frequency drives (VFDs), before delivering the electric power to one or more loads.
Another example of a power generating unit includes a gas turbine engine that is coupled to an electric generator. The electric power produced by the generator may be further conditioned, for example by AC-DC converters, DC-AC converters, or variable frequency drives.